Kiseki no Kise
by sellarosella
Summary: Kise Ryouta bukan dengan sengaja menjadi lelaki berisik dan menyukai kontak tubuh. Ia hanya menginginkan perhatian dari satu orang. Ironis, orang tersebut malah mengira ia mencari perhatian orang lain. For Kise's birthday.


Happy Birthday, **Kise**!

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All rights reserved.

* * *

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ini terjadi.

Awalnya, ia yakin ia hanya tertarik pada pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang menimpuk kepalanya dengan bola basket.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia sadar ia mengagumi _skill_ aneh pemuda _invisible_ yang menjadi pelatihnya setelah melihat pemuda itu bermain.

Lalu ada si _copycat_ sebelum dia yang dikeluarkan dari tim. Pemuda itu merebut pacarnya—yang sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan—juga mempermalukannya.

Tapi dia…

Dia—si kapten bersurai merah—tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi Kise tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian darinya. Kise dengan bodoh menyerahkan hatinya pada si calon psikopat itu.

Kapan ini semua terjadi? Dan kenapa?

Kalaupun ia memang menyukai laki-laki, bukankah seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada Aomine atau Kuroko? Kenapa pula hatinya nyeri saat melihat Akashi bersama Kuroko? Ya, tentu saja Kise sempat mengira ia jatuh cinta pada Kuroko. Yang mengherankan adalah saat hatinya mulai berdebar ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Akashi.

Sejak detik itu, Kise tidak pernah tidur nyenyak. Dalam benaknya terus berputar pertanyaan 'Kenapa?' tanpa henti.

Kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Akashi?

X

X

X

"Ah! Ki-_chan_ sudah sadar," seruan Momoi menggema di _gym_, membuat semua anggota _first string_ mengerubunginya.

Kise mengerjap, bersyukur kepala orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitarnya menghalangi cahaya _gym_ yang terasa silau. "…Momoicchi?"

"Kyaaa!" Momoi menghambur ke pelukan Kise. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Ki-_chan_? Tadi kepalamu kena lemparan bola. Kau langsung pingsan begitu saja di tengah lapangan. Semua orang cemas lho."

Midorima mendengus. "Sudah kubilang dengarkan ramalan Oha Asa setiap hari _nanodayo_."

Kise meringis. "_Mou_, Midorimacchi. Jujur saja ya, kurasa itu nggak bakal membantu."

"Apa Kise-_kun_ kelelahan karena pekerjaan?" Kuroko menyodorkan sebotol air pada Kise.

"Arigatou, Kurokocchi!" Kise memeluk erat lelaki berbadan mungil itu. "Ah, mungkin begitu. Hehe. _Gomen_, karena aku latihannya jadi kacau."

Murasakibara mulai berjalan kembali ke lapangan. "Kise-_chin_ istirahat saja dulu. Kami mau latihan lagi."

"Heh, dasar bodoh," Aomine menyeringai jahat. "Kalau kau lemah begitu, bagaimana bisa mengalahkanku dalam _one-on-one_? Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun, Kise."

Kise cemberut. "Lihat saja nanti. Pasti aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam waktu dekat, Ahominecchi. Bersiaplah."

"Orang yang baru sadar dari pingsan sepertimu sebaiknya jangan ngomong bodoh," tukas Aomine, men-_dribble_ bola basket ke tengah lapangan. "Hati-hati, Kise, jangan terlalu dekat dengan lapangan. Nanti kau pingsan lagi."

"Ahominecchi! Ahominecchi! Ahominecchi! Aho! Aho! Aho!" Kise ngambek. "Awas saja. Kutantang kau _one-on-one_ denganku sesudah latihan."

"Cih, boleh saja."

"Tidak boleh. Aku melarangmu bermain _one-on-one_ dengan Daiki, Ryouta."

Suara itu. Hanya dengan mendengar suara itu saja bisa membuat hati Kise kacau balau. "Eeehh?" serunya manja, berpura-pura menampilkan image Kise yang ceria seperti biasa. "Memang kenapa, Akashicchi? Aku kan sudah sering main sama Aominecchi. Kok tiba-tiba dilarang?"

Aomine mendelik, tanda ikut protes. "Oi, memang kenapa, Akashi?"

"Ryouta tidak dalam keadaan yang baik untuk bermain," sahut Akashi singkat, jelas, padat.

Momoi yang entah sejak kapan ada di samping Akashi, ngangguk-ngangguk. "Benar, benar. Ki-_chan_ istirahat saja dulu. Besok baru main dengan Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine mengangkat alis. "Apa-apaan dengan 'Aomine-_kun_' itu, Satsuki? Kau mau sok formal denganku?"

"Heee, memang Mine-_chin_ tahu apa itu formal?" tanya Murasakibara sembari mengelus-elus _snack _kesayangannya.

"Memangnya aku sebodoh itu apa?!" Aomine melempar bola yang dipegangnya ke kepala Murasakibara. Sayang sekali, _formless shoot_ Aomine gagal mengenai si tinggi-maniak-_snack_ itu.

"Aaa, tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok," Kise masih merengek. "Aku nggak mau istirahat. Aku juga mau main."

Akashi melirik tajam pada Kise. "Apa perkataanku tadi kurang jelas, Ryouta?"

_Glek._ "S-Sudah jelas kok, Akashicchi."

Semua pemain _first string_ Teikou kembali menjalankan latihan yang menguras tenaga itu di bawah komando Akashi. Kise hanya bisa menatap teman-teman satu _string_-nya iri. Inilah yang ia tidak suka dari istirahat. Ia cuma bisa cengo melihat teman-temannya berlari men-_dribble_ kesana-sini. Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Kise tidak suka di _bench_.

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko terlihat pucat. Lelaki itu baru saja muntah lagi. "Aku merasa tidak sehat, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi menghela nafas namun tatapannya pada Kuroko melembut. "Latihanmu sampai disini saja. Kuantar kau ke UKS."

Nah kan. Lagi-lagi memberi perhatian pada Kuroko. Selalu saja begitu setiap latihan. Kalau Kise ada di lapangan, mungkin ia bisa melampiaskan kecemburuannya pada permainannya. Tapi jika di _bench_, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Makanya Kise benci di _bench_.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Kurokocchi!"

Akashi dan Kuroko menatap Kise aneh. "Orang sakit mengantar orang sakit itu bodoh sekali. Lebih baik kau duduk diam saja, Ryouta."

Kise menggigit bibir. "Tidak mau. Aku bosan tidak bisa main. Jadi biar aku yang mengantar."

"Ryouta—"

"Kalau Akashicchi mengantar Kurokocchi, aku akan ikut latihan."

Alis Akashi terangkat. "Apa kau sedang mengancamku, Ryouta?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berani," bantah Kise ngeri. Tapi ia tidak mau membiarkan Akashi dan Kuroko berduaan. Ia tidak rela.

Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah. Sana antar Tetsuya."

"Yeiy!" Kise memamerkan _fake smile_-nya. "Ayo, Kurokocchi. Kugendong, ya?"

"Tidak perlu, Kise-_kun_. Aku masih bisa jalan."

Akhirnya keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Kise merasa was-was, takut kalau Kuroko menyadari perasaan terpendamnya pada Akashi.

"Kise-_kun_," panggil Kuroko, memecah keheningan.

"Eh, ada apa, Kurokocchi?" Lagi-lagi _fake smile_.

"Apa Kise-_kun_ menyukai Akashi-_kun_?"

Kise tersedak. Langkahnya terhenti. "A-Ahaha, Kurokocchi ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin aku suka Akashicchi. Aku kan sukanya Kurokocchi."

Kuroko menatap Kise datar _(ya emang Kuroko pernah masang ekspresi selain datar? -_-)_. "Benarkah? Tapi di wajah Kise-_kun_ tertulis kalau Kise-_kun_ menyukai Akashi-_kun_."

Kise tersipu malu. "M-Mana ada tulisan begitu di wajahku. Kurokocchi jangan asal ngomong deh."

Kuroko terlihat ingin membantah namun tidak jadi. "UKS sudah dekat. Kise-_kun_ kembali saja. Tidak perlu menungguku."

Kise mengerjap. "Benar tidak apa-apa? Tapi nanti Kurokocchi kesepian-_ssu_~"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa, Kise-_kun_. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke UKS," Kuroko membungkuk rendah kemudian lenyap ke dalam UKS.

Kise mengangkat bahu lalu mendesah pelan. _'Bahkan berpura-pura ingin bersama Kurokocchi pun aku sudah tidak bisa. Apa aku semudah itu untuk dibaca? Apa itu berarti Akashicchi tahu tentang perasaanku?'_

Ia memutar balik tubuhnya. Langkahnya gontai, teringat kejadian AkaKuro di _gym_. _'Cara Akashicchi melihat Kurokocchi tadi…'_ Kise menghela nafas. _'Akashicchi tidak pernah menatap siapapun selembut itu. Kapan Akashicchi akan menatapku dengan pandangan itu?'_

"Oi, Kise."

Kise terhenyak. "Aominecchi? Ngapain Aominecchi disini? Latihannya sudah selesai?"

"Ah, nggak," Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Aomine, membuat Kise terheran-heran. "Kau balik saja. Aku mau jalan-jalan. Sumpek di _gym_."

Mata Kise menyipit curiga. Tingkah Aomine aneh sekali. Belum lagi pipinya yang memerah itu. _'Masa iya Aominecchi begitu karena melihatku?' _Kise menggeleng kuat-kuat. _'Mikir apasih kau, Kise. Bodoh sekali.'_

"Aku duluan ya." Aomine meninju bahu Kise pelan kemudian berlalu entah kemana.

"_Bye-bye_, Aominecchi," seru Kise, melanjutkan jalannya kembali ke _gym_. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran menyerang kepalanya. "Masa ka… Aominecchi pergi mengunjungi Kurokocchi?"

...?

...

...!

"HUWAAA! Berarti Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi—"

"Akhirnya kau tahu juga, Ryouta."

Kise terkesiap kaget. "Akashicchi?" serunya. "Kenapa Akashicchi ada disini?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," tukas Akashi dingin.

Kise merunduk, tidak berani beradu pandang dengan Akashi. Kenapa sih dia jadi seperti anak sekolah yang dimabuk cinta bila di depan Akashi? Bikin malu saja. "M-Mau bicara apa, Akashicchi?"

"Jauhi Tetsuya."

"…eh?"

Akashi melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku tahu kau sering curi-curi pandang ke arahku dan Tetsuya. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak menyukai Tetsuya seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja aku melarangmu mendekatinya. Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan kalau Tetsuya dan Daiki berhubungan? Jangan menghancurkan hubungan mereka."

Kise mengerjap. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa malu, takut, atau kaget, atau mungkin tiga-tiganya. Ia jelas malu karena Akashi tahu ia sering melirik si surai merah itu. Ia juga takut Akashi akan marah padanya. Dan ia kaget karena Akashi malah mengira ia mengejar Kuroko.

Akhirnya Kise memilih tertawa miris. "Kau bodoh sekali, Akashicchi."

_Ckris._ "Apa maksudmu, Ryouta?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Kise Ryouta, ia tidak takut pada Akashi. Ia mendongak, menatap tepat di iris _ruby_ milik kaptennya itu.

"Maksudku Akashicchi bodoh! Bisa-bisanya Akashicchi mengira aku mau mendekati Kurokocchi. Kau bisa tahu aku sering melihat kalian berdua, tapi kenapa kau nggak sadar aku sering melihat_**mu**_?" Kise mendengus. "Aku selalu melihatmu. Saat Akashicchi berjalan di koridor dengan jas lab putih bersama Midorimacchi. Saat Akashicchi bermain shogi sendiri di kelas sepulang sekolah. Saat Akashicchi dalam perjalanan ke _gym_. Saat Akashicchi duduk di _bench_ bersama Momoicchi, mengawasi latihan, membuatku berharap bahwa Akashicchi mengawasi_**ku**_."

Air mata Kise mengalir. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia tidak peduli meski dibilang cengeng sekalipun. "Aku menyukaimu, Akashicchi…"

Akashi tampak tercengang. Guntingnya nyaris terlepas dari genggamannya. Kemudian ia berdeham. "Ayo kembali ke _gym_, Ryouta."

"Akashicchi…" Kise menggeleng tak percaya. Cuma itu reaksi Akashi? Cuma menyuruhnya kembali ke _gym_? Tanpa sadar ia berlari dan berlari, meninggalkan Akashi sendiri.

"Tunggu, Ryouta!"

Biarkan saja Akashi. Ia kecewa. Tapi kenapa ia harus kecewa? Ia kan sudah tahu Akashi tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Ralat: Ia kan sudah tahu Akashi tidak akan memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada siapapun. Tapi rasanya sakit sekali. "Akashicchi… hiks… Akashicchi, sakit. Disini rasanya sakit sekali-_ssu_. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Kise menangis sepuas-puasnya di salah satu lorong sepi di sekolah. _'Untuk kali ini saja. Biarkan aku menangis dulu. Aku janji sesudah ini aku akan mengubur semua perasaanku pada Akashicchi dalam-dalam. Aku janji aku akan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Aku janji, Akashicchi.'_ "Huwaaaaaa!"

"Kise."

_Gasp._ Kise mendongak. Wajahnya berlumuran (-_-?) air mata. Dilihatnya pemuda berkacamata bersurai hijau berdiri di depannya, sedang membawa boneka Hello Kitty.

"Midorimacchi," gumamnya pelan, memaksakan senyum. Kise menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Kurokocchi di UKS, Aominecchi jalan-jalan, sekarang Midorimacchi juga keluar. Memang Akashicchi nggak marah-_ssu_?"

Midorima menghela nafas, menepuk pundak Kise pelan. "Karena Akashi, kan?"

Mata Kise membelalak. Ia tampak salah tingkah. _'Kok Kurokocchi dan Midorimacchi bisa tahu sih?' _"H-Haha. Aku nggak tahu Midorimacchi bicara apa."

Midorima memutar mata. "Kalian berdua sama bodohnya."

"Huh?" Kise cemberut. "Kok tiba-tiba mengatai aku bodoh sih-_ssu_? Midorimacchi _hidoi_!"

"Kau memang bodoh. Kau tidak tahu kan kalau Akashi sering memperhatikanmu?"

Nah, ini sih berita baru buat Kise. "_Uso_! Mana mungkin. Akashicchi kan cuma memperhatikan Kurokocc—" Kise cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau kembali ke _gym_. Sebaiknya kau juga ikut. Nanti dimarahi Akashi," kata Midorima, berjalan pergi.

Kali ini Kise tersenyum tulus. "Jadi itu cara _tsundere_ buat nanya 'kau mau ikut'?"

Midorima nge-_blush_. "Dasar bodoh. Mana ada cara seperti itu."

Kise tergelak, memanjat ke punggung Midorima. "Gendong ya, Midorimacchi? Aku kan sedang sedih. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa ya? _Ne_? _Ne_?"

"Memangnya kau anak kecil apa? Lepaskan aku, Kise!"

"Mou, Midorimacchi pelit."

"Aku nggak pelit!"

"Iya, tapi _tsundere_-_ssu_!"

"Aku nggak _tsundere_!"

X

X

X

_**Drrt… Drrt… K-I-S-E! Shara-rarai!**_

_Ringtone Shalala Goes On_ mengalun dari _handphone_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di kamar apartemen yang sepi itu. Pemilik _handphone_ tersebut sedang asik ber_shower_ di kamar mandi, kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan pada saat galau. _(emang iya ya? XD saya juga gatau XD /plak)_

Kemudian bunyi itu mati. Kemudian bunyi lagi.

Dengan berbalut handuk di pinggang ditambah air yang masih menetes dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, Kise ngibrit keluar dari kamar mandi. "Iya, iya, sebentar!"

Klik.

"Halo?"

Sunyi.

Kise mengernyit kemudian melihat layar _handphone_-nya. "Ternyata _e-mail_?" Ya, Kise memang memasang _ringtone_ yang sama untuk _e-mail_ maupun panggilan masuk. "Di jam segini? Ini kan sudah tengah malam."

.

**From: Aomine Daiki**

**Subject: [none]**

**Oi, Kise. **_**Otanjoubi omedetou**_**. Jangan lupa makan-makan besok. Bawa uang yang banyak.**

**- Aomine**

.

"Eeeeehhh? Memang hari ini aku ulang tahun ya?" Kise linglung. Biar begitu, hatinya terasa hangat. "Hah, Aominecchi rakus. Apa itu 'bawa uang yang banyak'. Tapi tahun lalu juga Aominecchi yang pertama mengucapkan…" Matanya memanas, teringat siluet pemuda bersurai merah. "Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta! Hentikan. Jangan memikirkan dia lagi. Kau sudah janji kan? Hentikan, hentikan."

_**Drrt… Drrt… K-I-S-E! Shara-rarai!**_

_Handphone _Kise kebanjiran lima _e-mail_ sekaligus.

Pertama.

.

**From: Momoi Satsuki**

**Subject: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KI-**_**CHAN**_**! *^^***

_**Mou**_**, Ki-**_**chan**_**! **_**Otanjoubi omedetou**_**, **_**ne**_**! **** Panjang umur, sehat selalu, makin sukses! Jangan lupa bawa baju ganti besok ya! ;)**

**Hugs and kisses, Momoi**

.

"Buat apa baju gantinya, Momoicchi?" Kise monyong. "Yang jelas dong. Kan berat-beratin tas."

Kedua.

.

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Subject: Kise-**_**kun**_**.**

**Selamat ulang tahun, Kise-**_**kun**_**. Semoga impianmu terkabul.**

**- Kuroko**

.

"_Mou_, Kurokocchi singkat banget sih." Udah diucapin masih protes si Kise ini XP

Ketiga.

.

**From: Midorima Shintarou**

**Subject: [none]**

**Aku kebangun tengah malam begini. Jadi sekalian saja aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun. **_**Lucky item**_** Gemini hari ini gunting merah **_**nanodayo**_**.**

**- Midorima**

.

Kise nyengir. "Midorimacchi benar-benar _tsundere_. Mau mengucapkan selamat saja pakai alasan dulu."

Keempat.

.

**From: Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Subject: Halo**

**Kise-**_**chin**_**, **_**otanjoubi omedetou**_**. Kalau dapat banyak **_**snack**_** dari **_**fangirls**_**-mu, aku minta ya.**

**- M. A.** (Atsushi males ngetik XD)

.

Kise sweatdrop. "Bukannya yang ulang tahun yang dikasih hadiah? Kenapa malah Murasakicchi yang minta hadiah?"

Kelima.

Kise menahan nafas. "Akashicchi?" bisiknya lirih.

.

**From: Akashi Seijuurou**

**Subject: June 18****th**

_**Otanjoubi omedetou**_**, Ryouta. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu. Aku mau menjawab pernyataanmu yang kemarin.**

**- Akashi**

.

_DOKI._

_Blush._

"Aaaaaaaa!" Kise guling-guling di kasur. "Akashicchi bilang mau menjawab pernyataanku? Bukannya dia sudah jelas menolakku?"

.

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Subject: Re: June 18****th**

**Hahaha. Terima kasih ucapannya, Akashicchi ^^ Yang kemarin lupakan saja ya! **_**Oyasumi**_**!**

**- Kise R.**

.

_**Drrt… Drrt… K-I-S-E! Shara-rarai!**_

"WAAAAAA!" Kise menjerit saat _handphone_-nya tiba-tiba berdering. "Telepon! Kali ini telepon! Bagaimana ini? Gunting mana gunting! Kata Midorimacchi itu _lucky item_-ku kan?"

Kise mendekati si _handphone_ malang yang dibanting ke kasur tadi. Masih berbunyi. "Sudah angkat saja, Ryouta! Kenapa jadi pengecut begini sih!" Kise memaki diri sendiri.

Klik.

"Ha-Halo?"

"Ryouta, ini aku."

_Glek._

_'Ini aku siapa?'_ Kise menahan diri untuk tidak menyemburkan pertanyaan itu. Padahal ia sudah tahu sih kalau itu Akashi.

"Ryouta, aku sedang bicara padamu."

"H-Hai, Akashicchi! Ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini? Hahaha…" _Fake laugh_.

"Pernyataanmu waktu itu—"

"WA! WA! WA!" Kise histeris. "Lupakan saja, Akashicchi. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Begitu? Apa kau tetap ingin aku melupakannya jika kubilang aku juga menyukaimu?"

_SSSSSHHHH._

Wajah cantik Kise mengeluarkan suara seperti ketel uap. Ia mendengar Akashi menghela nafas.

"Kau bilang kau berharap aku mengawasimu, kan? Aku memang mengawasimu, Ryouta. Aku selalu mengawasimu. Peluk-pelukan sama Tetsuya, nempel-nempel sama Daiki saat main _one-on-one_, gendong-gendongan sama Shintarou…" Akashi mengerang kesal. "Kau sengaja berbuat begitu, Ryouta."

_'KYAAAAAA! Midorimacchi benar! Akashicchi memperhatikanku!'_ _Inner_ Kise teriak-teriak gaje. "A-Aku nggak begitu, Akashicchi!"

Entah kenapa, Kise dapat _feeling _kalau Akashi sedang menyeringai. "Jadi kurasa kau tahu kalau mulai sekarang kau milikku, Ryouta."

Kise menutupi wajah dengan bantal. Senyumnya mengembang. "Aku tahu, Akashicchi."

"Bagus. Kuharap kau juga tahu kalau memeluk Tetsuya, menempel pada Daiki, dan minta gendong sama Shintarou itu dilarang. _Oyasumi_, Ryouta."

_Glek._ "H-Hai. _Oyasumi_, Akashicchi."

"Oh, satu lagi, jangan lupa pakai baju."

EEEEHHH?!

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Kise menatap _handphone_-nya horor. "Akashicchi mesum-_ssu_!"

X

X

X

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Kise/Kise-_chin_/Kise-_kun_/Ki-_chan_!"

.

Byur.

Cepyar.

Cepyor.

Ceplok.

Buak.

Buff.

.

Jadi ini alasannya kenapa Momoi menyuruh Kise membawa baju ganti.

.

Bak-Bik-Buk.

Byur.

Kecipak.

Kecipuk.

.

"Aaaaaah, berhenti-_ssu_!"

Di tengah lapangan _outdoor_ Teikou, berdiri Kise si _ikemen_-_kun_. Puluhan telur pecah bersarang di rambut pirangnya. Puluhan bungkus tepung menyelimuti seragam Teikou-nya. Belum lagi diguyur oleh jus buah satu gentong. Alhasil, Kise jadi tambah manis dan cantik! Ya enggalah!

"Akashicchi," Kise merengek. "Suruh mereka berhenti dong-_ssu_."

.

Plok.

Byur.

.

"Ahahaha! Aku foto ya, Kise," Itu suara Aomine, lagi lempar telur sambil bawa-bawa kamera.

Jepret. Jepret. _(Suara kamera begitu nggak sih? =='__)_

"Ahominecchi kejam! Jangan difoto-_ssu_. Ini aib-_ssu_."

"Kan sudah kubilang _lucky item_-mu gunting merah. Malah tidak dibawa. Salah sendiri _nanodayo_," Midorima mendengus.

"Di rumahku adanya yang kuning-_ssu_. Mana bisa tengah malam keluar nyari gunting merah-_ssu_. Aaaa, berhenti. Ini lengket. Nanti susah bersihinnya."

Kise di_bully_. Momoi cuma bisa asik mengabadikan momen itu dalam kamera sama Aomine. Kuroko cengo, berusaha jauh-jauh dari Kise supaya nggak kena kombinasi telur + tepung + jus buah. Midorima terlihat sedang menikmati tontonan itu dari belakang Aomine dan Momoi. Murasakibara di sebelahnya Midorima, asik makan _birthday cake_-nya Kise. Yang ulang tahun aja belum makan padahal.

Kalau Akashi? Akashi tadinya nyengir gaje di samping Kuroko. Tapi sekarang ia mendekati Kise. Acara lempar-lemparan itu pun berhenti.

"Wah, wah," komentar Akashi. "Kau terlihat menarik, Ryouta."

"_Mou_, menarik apanya, Akashicchi. Lihat nih, seluruh tubuhku terbungkus tepung, telur, jus begini. Aku harus pakai sabun berapa kali? Huh," Kise merajuk.

"Mau kubantu bersihin?"

_Blush._ "A-Akashicchi!"

Akashi mengangkat alis dan memasang tampang sok _innocent_. "Apa? Katamu nanti susah dibersihkan."

Kise memalingkan wajahnya yang merah dan bergumam tidak jelas.

Keajaiban terjadi. Akashi tergelak melihat tingkah Kise. Iya, iya, Akashi-nya OOC sekali. Kemudian Akashi mengecup pipi Kise singkat. Ia mengernyit.

"Kayaknya kau betul-betul perlu mandi, Ryouta."

"A-Akashicchi iseng! "

.

Di kejauhan…

"Mido-_chin_~ Aka-_chin_ OOC. "

"Hn. Mungkin itu alien yang menyamar jadi Akashi _nanodayo_. "

.

"Khu khu. _Otanjoubi omedetou_…

…my Ryouta."


End file.
